Queen Bansheera
Queen Bansheera (simply known as Bansheera) is the Queen of Demons and the main antagonist of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. She was voiced by Diane Salinger. History She is the evil matriarch of the Demons and mother of Impus/Prince Olympius. She was in parts unknown when Diabolico and his band were freed, and later returned and gave orders in a spiritual form at the beginning of the series. Bansheera eventually returned in a mangled bodily form after an attempt by Spellbinder to bring her into the human world due to the Lightspeed Rangers tampering. She gained a ghastly final form by absorbing Vypra's life energy. Bansheera set out to conquer the world, and proved far more ruthless than Diabolico or Olympius. Bansheera also had no regard for her minions (even her own son) and used them for her own gain. She forced Diabolico to destroy Loki, left her own son in the Shadow World, and nearly destroyed the Rangers. Despite Diabolico telling the Red Lightspeed to strike where her heart should be, she continued to menace the Rangers. She eventually turned Diabolico and Olympius into Super Demons, but they were defeated. She attempted to open gateway to the Shadow World to unleash all of its fallen monsters. Taking over the Aquabase and the Omega Megazord, she was close to succeeding. However, Bansheera ended up suspended above the Demon World portal by Carter Grayson. The spirit of a vengeful Diabolico appeared, pulling her inside, where she was attacked by the undead monsters. Personality and Traits Queen Bansheera could be described as traitorous, ruthless, cruel, sadistic, and insane. Nothing short of being obsessive and pathological, Bansheera would go to any lengths of returning to power and became notorious for sacrificing her minions to achieve her agenda. The first most significant realization of Bansheera's obsession is expressing how pleased she was that Diabolico, Vypra, and Loki had imprisoned her son Olympius in the Shadow World, seeing her own son as expendable just as her other minions. After she had consumed Vypra's energy to obtain her full body, Bansheera became dangerously unstable with power. The Rangers and her demon minions were unsafe from her madness. But much to her credit, Bansheera did prove to be a loving mother when Olympius was still the infant Impus. When she returned to the Skull Cavern after a long and unexplained absence, she expressed her joy in seeing Impus again. Also, considering that Impus had for some time had a longing for his mother Queen Bansheera, further proves the Queen's nurturing side. She is shown to expect her forces to remain loyal no matter what. When Diabolical's spirit returned one last time, she was expecting him to help her, despite the fact she made him kill his best friend. Gallery Bansheera-specter.jpg|First/Energy Form Bansheera.jpg Queen Bansherra Ultimate.jpg|Monster Form Giant Bansheera.jpg|Giant Form Trivia * Her name is based on the Banshee of Irish mythology. *When Bansheera regained her form, the monster faces on her "skirt" are of Fireor, Aquafiend, Arachnor and the skull-themed zombie seen in the Shadow World in "Sorcerer of the Sands" and "Olympius Unbound". There was also a purple-colored cyclops monster (not to be confused with Cyclopter ) which wasn't seen in the series. *Her Super Sentai counterpart is Grandiene. Navigation Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Monarchs Category:Pure Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Oppressors Category:Imprisoned Category:Parents Category:Betrayed Category:Misanthropes Category:Hegemony Category:Control Freaks Category:Tyrants Category:Satan Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Dark Forms Category:Humanoid Category:Murderer Category:Elementals Category:Paranormal Category:Magic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Immortals Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Supervillains Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Totalitarians Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Traitor Category:Egotist Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Obsessed Category:Opportunists Category:Faux Affably Evil